Whatever I am, whatever is left of me, I'm yours
by capitaine-awesome
Summary: Post Casino Royale - What would have happened if James had managed saving Vesper? Their life together and Bond's last mission. Will James get sufficient revenge on the men who forced Vesper into becoming a double agent?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. May Ian Fleming rest in peace and somebody help MGM to get back on their feet so the world will be blessed with more Craig Bond movies.^^

A/N: James Bond is generally known as a cold hearted and calculated sex addicted spy who enjoys women, cars and Martinis. Those of you who really know James Bond, I am not talking about watching a few Bond movies, I am talking about understanding the core of his character. Casino Royale is about a man, who always has protected his vulnerability and then there comes a woman who forces him to lay it all out there, a woman like no other. Vesper Lynd is the love of his life, the one person he would gladly die for.

So for one second let's pretend that he doesn't lose his reason to live, let's pretend he doesn't turn into a cold hearted manipulative psychopathic bastard, let's pretend for one second, that James Bond has a shot at actually living a life, the life he deserves.

* * *

><p>I dove into the cold water, all I knew was that Vesper was stuck in that damn elevator. The water was ice cold, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for her to live, I wanted to see her breathe air, above the ground.<p>

The elevator stuck underwater. Vesper locked the door and threw away the key. Her hair surrounded her in the water, giving her an angelic appearance. I shook the bars of the elevator door as hard as I could, it didn't seem to matter, they remained intact. Vesper looked mournfully and if it were her way of saying goodbye she pressed my hands soft against her face.

I kept rattling the bars, crazy with fury. I was so angry at her in that moment, how could she take away from me what mattered most in my life? How could she do this to me, to her, to us? Suddenly the rusty lock broke, it must have been terribly old but that didn't bother me at the moment, much on the contrary I was terribly thankful for it. Vesper's body was already floating lifelessly in the water, her lungs probably filling with water at that very moment. I grabbed her and brought her to the surface. Once there was ground under our feet I began attempting to revive her by massaging her heart. After three whole minutes there was still no sign of life from her, I wouldn't give up, silent tears running down my face, I continued and is if god himself had wanted her to live, she suddenly opened her eyes and started vomiting water. I helped her sit up and supported her, seeing as she was too weak to hold herself up on her own.

As the water was all out, she breathed heavily. "James." She said.

I nodded enthusiastically in tears. "I…" I tried to find the right words. "Never do this again." I sobbed, pressing her closely to me, in order to reassure her presence. Affectionately she pressed her face against my chest.

Being a spy, I've never come to share vulnerability with another person, yet Vesper was an exception. All that was left of me, it belonged to her. I belonged to her and I wanted to give myself to her. I then let her out of my tight hold leaving her leaning with her back leant against my chest.

"Take me home, James." She asked me.

I picked Vesper up from the ground and carried her to my car. I drove back to the hotel and carried her upstairs.

I laid her down on the bed and undressed her off her wet clothes and helped her put on some fresh warm clothes.

"Why?" I asked.

"You shouldn't have been there, James. They'll kill you." She whispered still weak from the ordeal she went through.

"Vesper, I love you, you are all I have in this world that matters to me. Without you I would cease to something less than human, I … Vesper, death would only be appropriate with you having ceased from this earth." I put an arm around her and she leant on my shoulder and closed her eyes for a second.

"I just want this moment to last, because after what I am about to tell you, you might as well kill me yourself." She said slowly.

I held her at an arm's length. "Never…" I said bitter seriously. "Never in the eternity of a lifetime would I let anybody harm you, me included. You are my life, Vesper. Now, please, before this is killing me, explain to me what's going on." I pleaded.

"I was a double agent, working for White. White had held my previous lover captive. At least, I thought it was love. The deal was to wire the money to his account and Mikail would go free, if not, they would kill him. Then I met you James and never in my life would I have thought that I could love a person as much as I love you. What Mikail and I had, it suddenly seemed minimal and non-existent, yet I wouldn't be responsible for another person's death, if I could prevent it. I wired the money to White, hoping he'd let my Algerian lover go, I do not love him any longer James, but I don't want him to die on my account. Then there was you, James." She gave me a sad smile upon speaking my name. "I knew that White would hunt you down as long as I was alive, so I did the only plausible thing to save you." Her voice was still faint, I supported her back, holding her.

"By taking your own?" I asked incredulously. "I'm yours, Vesper and if you part from this earth, you would take everything with you that's left of me, my soul, my heart." I was always good at romance, but love was something different, love was a battle field, requiring to lay out one's deepest vulnerability and then simply hope for the best.

"James, this is no good. I'm supposed to be dead, I …you…"

"Vesper, you're all that I want, that's all that I know." I gave her a gentle kiss.

"How are we going to survive this?" She asked, resting her forehead against mine.

"M will figure out something for us. Meanwhile, Vesper, never again do this to me, I beg you." I pulled her into another kiss. Suddenly Vesper pulled away. "What is it my Love?" I asked confused.

"Is there a way that you can forgive me for what I have done to you?" She asked, torn to pieces.

I laughed as hard as I hadn't laughed in years, Vesper looked at me in utter bewilderment. "Love, you are all that I am. What you did was wrong, but you're the love of my life."

"So that is a yes?" She asked, still confused about my behavior.

"Yes." I nodded, with a smile of utter happiness drawn on my face. Vesper looked dizzy suddenly. I pulled her to my chest, so she wouldn't collapse. "Let's lay down, you need your rest and afterwards I am taking you out to dinner."

Vesper nodded her head, I took off my shoes and helped her take off hers. Vesper laid down, crept under the covers and I positioned myself next to her, she instantly fell asleep. Never in my life had I imagined finding pleasure in watching a person sleep, I was a love drunk idiot.

* * *

><p>James Bond - Casino Royale is very close to my heart so please do me the favor and review. Tell me what you think, share your thoughts and pitch your ideas. I'd really like to continue this story, so I hope enough people like it.<p> 


End file.
